transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Endgame
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- image1="Predacon" insignia.jpg | Creator | Phoe |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Decievers ~~ I Prevail |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Alliases | Master, Lord Endgame |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Colors | Black and Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Faction | Decepticon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 23 Cycles |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Conquering, enslaving, and evolving |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Family | ~Project #225121524 (Velox - Son)~ |- style=" |} Summary "You say that I'm evil, that I'm a menace. But I will tell you now: you're absolutely right!" ~Endgame, Death of Hope Endgame is an dark twin upgraded version of the sympathetic, empathetic, and the most intelligent Dinobot, Swoop. Shockwave planned on making alter egos of all the Dinobots, but Endgame was the only one created before the Autobots shut down Shockwave's little scheme. Endgame has a sleeker, darker paint job than Swoop, with complete Decepticon colors. Appearance "I am better than you in every way: intelligence, strength, and of course, looks!" ~Endgame to Strafe, Antithesis Endgame has no robot mode, as he deems it a 'pointless hindrance.' Despite this, Endgame still has two different forms, one of a modified robotic pteranodon, and the other of a dragon just as strong and handsome as Predaking (and I mean that in a good way; I love Predakings alt. mode!) In his pteranodon form he has spikes running down both his wings and his body is not as bulky as his Autobot counterpart. He has a purple strip running along the front of his beak running back until it splits at his wings and highlights where the membranes would have been in a normal pterosaur. He has a unique insignia on both his wings that glow purple. His body is black with purple streaking about in some places. He has purple and red eyes. His beak is purple and black at the end. History "Do you really think I can change?" ~Endgame to Trona, All Hail Lord Endgame RP Relationships Trona-She was the only one who ever cared. The only one who had eve given him a chance, the only one who saw him as something other than evil. She was a friend. Trona is the only ''person that Endgame had ever cared about, and will ever care about. He would defend her to his last breath... A quality Unicron was quick to exploit. He filled Endgame's mind with thoughts of Cutthroat hurting his friend. He would ''never let anyone hurt her. So he fought against his nemesis, defending the only person who had ever defended him. Then she struck him down, her sword plunged through his spark. But it wasn't the sword that killed him- it was her. The betrayal from the only one that he thought had ever truly cared about him... and it broke his spark. So there he died, afraid, betrayed, and once again, alone. Category:Characters Category:Predacons Category:Males Category:Leader Category:Content (PhoenixFire82)